


Deadly Courtship

by flutterbydream



Series: Deadly Waters [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Animal planet style, Biting, Cannibalism, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Plug, Mermaid Hannibal, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Scenting, Violence, mermaid will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterbydream/pseuds/flutterbydream
Summary: Hannibal is on the search for a mate, he's found the perfect one in Will.





	1. Basic Understandings of Homo-Aquatic Beings: Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Hannibal universe.

Excerpt from Basic Understandings of Homo-Aquatic Beings: Dynamics

The Mer species have one of the most unique social structures in the aquatic kingdom. They are often both loners and very sociable: gathering in large pods for migration, pairing up in a close-knit family, or traveling the waterways completely alone. Their social interactions are unique as well with various dynamics determining their rank among their kind. Yet their dynamics are fluid, often flipping from one dynamic to the next depending on the situation.

From a basic biological standpoint Mers have two genders but for different dynamics. A classic female and a hermaphroditic male. Male Mers are often very flashy and colorful, ranging across the color spectrum with elaborate patterns. Females are generally subtler and subdued in coloration and pattern. Both male and female Mers have human like upper bodies that merge into fish tails more eel-like than found in other sea mammals. Both sexes have large flamboyant fins though the males also have flexible venomous spines that follow the dorsal fin that the females shed. Both sexes have retractable venomous claws. 

The following is a breakdown of the dynamics.

Beta males: A beta male is any male that is a juvenile or unmated. All Mers start out as betas. Only losing their status when they’ve formed a mated pair or if they’re turned female. All mated males return to Beta status once they've separate.

Alpha males: Alphas and omegas are created by a mated pair. The alpha is the dominant impregnating male. They are considered the dominant male as they are the one to pursue, court, and grapple their chosen mate. Their sole purpose is to protect and provide for their omega or female mate while they are pregnant. This in no way means they have control over their mate as their partner will often cannibalize them when they are no longer necessary. This holds truer for omegas than females. 

Omega males: omega males are the submissive impregnated partner. Although this article refers to omegas as submissive, outside of the initial mating, which can be violent, they are most definitely not. Omega males are still considered male as though they are pregnant, they still retain their male genitalia and carry the possibility to become an alpha in the future. Omegas typically leave or cannibalize their alphas after the young have matured enough to leave the nest.

Female Mers: Females are what would have been omegas however during mating the alpha tears the male genitalia off. This forces the Mer to biologically shift from a hermaphrodite to fully female. It is theorized the purpose for this mutilation is twofold. First, a female is 68% more likely to stay with her alpha over an omega and second, the alpha maintains his dynamic within the pair without fighting his omega for the spot. This change doesn't seem to affect the Mer’s overall personality however. An unworthy alpha is just as likely to be eaten or abandoned by a female as by a male. 

Article by Dr. Alana Bloom, expert in Mer societal structures 

…

Hannibal swam forward vigilantly through the cluster of shipwrecks, curbing his excitement as much as he could. He’d been searching diligently for a scent trail for months and three days ago he caught one. He’s spent those three days following the scent to its source, and now he finally caught his first glimpse of the delectable creature that was emitting it. A young unbonded beta Mer just entering the beginning of his season was swimming off the coast of the island humans called Bermuda. 

It was well worth the wait. 

The beta was one of the most stunning Mers he’d ever seen. His scales echoed the dramatic markings of a Lionfish in cream and deep brown stripes streaked with metallic gold that ran down his tail and up into his fins. His venomous dorsal spines stood out in deep bloody red, a signal to all how deadly he was. He was beautiful. 

He would contrast beautifully with Hannibal’s own mirror-silver tail and copper-red fins. Fins that were trembling with the urge to rush forward and claim his prize. A foolish and possibly fatal move to make. If he wanted to make this beta his mate he would have to be cautious or else he might end up as his meal instead.

The beta was only slightly shorter than Hannibal’s own length though far thinner indicating to Hannibal that was much younger than he was though fully adult, and given the collection of scars and confidence the beta had, Hannibal conjectured he wasn’t a poor hunter. Betas were incredibly lethal, his own status of scars was more than enough proof of that, and a brooding omega would be ten times as dangerous. 

Hannibal followed his beautiful lionfish from a safe distance as the beta picked at crustaceans, choosing only the best crabs to feast on. He could be patient now that he had eyes on his intended mate. It was almost a week away from the first full moon of the warm season…the prime breeding moon. He’d found his lionfish, next he needed to know where his nest was. It was the only place he could realistically court his lionfish and hope to survive. He already had an idea for a courting gift, he just needed the place and for it to be the right time. Until then, he was content to watch his intended from afar.

 

…

It was time! The evening of the breeding moon had arrived and Hannibal had his courting gift ready to be delivered at the entrance of his intended’s nest. Hannibal could scarcely contain himself as he watched the last light of day sink beyond his sight. As soon as it disappeared completely Hannibal dove with his gift in tow.

His intended truly had a magnificent nest. He had claimed one of the many sunken ships that littered the sea floor. The ship was well over half buried under the sand and rocks of the sea floor, what remained above that was coated almost completely in living coral, an excellent defense against any unwanted visitors. Hannibal had searched around it and as far as he could determine, the only way in or out was the hole his lionfish used. The entire nest was well hidden and well protected with more than enough room for their brood to move around in. His intended had done an incredible job in picking a home for them, now Hannibal had to prove himself worthy of him.

Hannibal slowly maneuvered through the kelp forest that surrounded the nest being careful with his courting gift. It would not due for his gift to be damaged before he could present it. There wouldn’t be time to get another one. 

Humans were tricky to come by this far out from the island even during the warm season and this one was particularly choice. Almost as large as a Mer and full of fat the way only mammals could be. It took a lot of work singing to entice it close to his intended’s nest and pulling it out of its boat and into the water without accidentally killing it.  
Humans couldn’t hold their breath like sea mammals could so Hannibal was forced to breathe for it. His mouth attached to the human’s. Tasting the most divine flesh a Mer could have just beyond his teeth was one of the most maddening experiences of his life, but Hannibal resisted its temptation easily as he neared the ship. A human was the best possible meal a Mer could catch and nothing but the best would be good enough.

As he cautiously approached the nest’s entrance, he could smell the beta’s enticing scent not far inside. It was as if his intended was waiting for him to arrive. To judge wither or not his gift was worthy. Hannibal quickly released his courting gift with a shallow slice to its abdomen with his venomous claw. He swiftly swam off to hide in the kelp and just in time too as his beautiful lionfish emerged out of the hole scenting to blood in the water.

The human struggled weakly in panic trying to swim away as his intended slowly advanced towards it with his fins flared dramatically. Whether it was from the sudden lack of air or the deadly beauty before it, it didn’t matter, the result would be the same. Hannibal observed anxiously as his gift was thoroughly inspected. His lionfish swimming tightly around it to study it from all sides. If his gift was rejected then the beta would simply ignore it and slither back into his den, but if it was deemed acceptable then his intended would devour it. All Hannibal could do now was wait and see if it was enough for his lionfish.

Suddenly the beta lunged forward and sank his jaws deep into his courting gift, ripping the flesh out right where Hannibal scratched it. The human quickly fading away as blood filled the water while the beta hunted out the liver and other choice bits first. 

Elation filled Hannibal as he watched his intended accept his gift. Hannibal now had a chance with this stunning creature. The trace amount of venom he infected the human with in his scratch should quickly begin working through the beta’s bloodstream, not enough to harm his intended, just enough to slow him down so he won’t turn around and kill him.

Pride filled Hannibal as he watched his intended gorge himself on his gift. It took everything he had to keep himself from developing the full display of his fins. Such action would ruin any chance he had with his intended. Instead he stalked closer, careful to keep any ripples from reaching and disturbing the feeding Mer. His phallus already pushed out of his urogenital slit, erect and ready, releasing his slick through pores along the shaft. The tantalizing scent of his soon-to-be mate arousing him further than he’d ever been before.  
He watched his intended closely as he slowly neared, keeping always in his blindside. His muscles tense and trembling with excitement as the other continued to feed. Hannibal waited as patiently as he could for the other’s body to tell him when he’s ready. He would only have one chance to mount his intended and it had to be perfect. 

Finally, he saw his intended’s own urogenital slit soften and flush with blood of arousal. The normally guarded lips plumping out in welcome while his soon-to-be mate’s member uncurls and hardens, exposing the precious vaginal opening all Mers carried. Slippery mucus oozing out with his intended’s enticing scent letting Hannibal know his lionfish was ready.  
Hannibal paused only long enough for the perfect angle to form then torpedoed onto the other’s back, pinning the deadly dorsal spines flat between them as he wrapped his tail around his mate’s, his penis entering him instantly. His mate froze in shock still gripping the small remains his gift as Hannibal pushed and wiggled in as far as he could. The tightness of his mate’s channel offering only a little resistance. He had just enough time to pin his mate’s arms to his chest before the other came out of his shock.

His mate started immediately to writhe and try to buck him off but Hannibal’s grip was strong and all his mate’s actions served only to push and bury him further towards his womb. Hannibal crooned and nipped repeatedly into his mate’s neck and shoulder as pleasure wrapped around him in the tight hot sleeve that was his mate’s vaginal cannel. His mate biting back at his face with fierce hisses as they moved together developing their rhythm.

He could instinctively tell his mate had never been breached before in or out of season and the knowledge forced Hannibal to redouble his efforts, undulating in perfect counterpoint to his lionfish’s writhing, pushing his penis deeper and deeper as he struggled to find that perfect spot. Tightening his tail more trying to reach. His mate’s rigid cock trapped between their tails as they wreathed together. 

At last he felt the entrance of the womb bump against his head. His mate hissed and keened as he too felt it. Hannibal rubbed the head of his cock against it several times to relax the muscle with a special secretion, the sensation indescribable as his mate continued to fight him, making him prove his worth. He tightened his grip on his struggling mate as his penis worked to relax that most important muscle. 

Hannibal bit hard onto his neck as he felt the tip of his head opening. The circle of hooked barbs on the end of his penis latching on to the edges of the relaxed entrance to the womb, forcing it to flower open to him as they tied them together. Allowing his sperm-sacks to flow through them unchallenged. 

His beautifully fierce mate froze instantly and keened sharply at the sensation. His trapped cock releasing his own sperm-sacks uselessly into the water around them. The barbs triggering his mate into full ovulation while stimulating the massive cluster of pleasure nerves that lined the area causing orgasm after orgasm in the omega. Hannibal roared in answer as his orgasm tore through him, intense rapture racing down every nerve as he pumped his sperm-sacks deep and directly into his mate’s womb and onto the waiting eggs.  
His mate shuddered fiercely in his grip as he felt his own orgasms rake through his body. The internal wall milking Hannibal for all he could give him. Hannibal licked soothingly at the bloody bitemarks as his mate trembled in his hold, all fight leaving him as he accepted Hannibal’s dominance. Hissing every few moments as new orgasms ripped through him, lost in the sensations. Hannibal’s own pleasure muted after that first release so he could watch for predators. 

Hannibal carefully released one of his hands from holding his mate’s arms pinned down, fortunately the other was so lost in his pleasure he wasn’t aware of the change. He reached down and grasped his mate’s now soft member. He was faced with a choice; the popular choice would be to rip his mate’s cock off at this point forcing him to shift into a female form. Most alphas didn’t like the possibility of their omega mates turning around and impregnating them, flipping their dynamic around. However, the more he thought about it the more Hannibal desired the possibility of carrying his mate’s young…should he prove worthy.

Hannibal released his grip and moved his hand to caress his mate’s bloated body. The meal and his own contributions have expanded the previously taught stomach. He couldn’t wait until his mate was swollen with their young. Too gravid to leave the safety of the nest, needing Hannibal to take care of everything.  
His mate now completely docile in his hold, scarcely moving as he drained Hannibal dry. The violent struggle and minute amount of venom he ingested making him relax completely against Hannibal. Barely shifting anymore as Hannibal continued to fill him. He crooned in pride as his mate took everything he had to give him, nothing would go to waste. His mate in turn purred in satisfaction delighting Hannibal further.

As the last sperm-sack left him and into his mate’s womb, Hannibal felt the barbs retract from their hold. As he slowly withdrew his cock from his mate, his phallus released a dense mucus that, as it mixed with his mate’s own slick, formed a thick mating plug. Locking his seed deep in his mate and protecting it from any intruders. His mate hissed softly at the feeling but otherwise remained passive. The plug settling comfortably in him. His cock folding back up into his protective urogenital slit as soon as Hannibal left it. Hannibal briefly swam down to scent it, crooning in delight at their mixed smells.

Hannibal gathered up his drifting mate and carefully moved him back into their nest. He easily followed his mate’s scent trail to where their bedding was located, which was fortunate as his mate offered no help through the maze.

Hannibal settled his mate into the bed of kelp and seagrass and curled up over him protectively. He was an alpha now with a pregnant omega to take care of. The gift he gave him would hold him for a day maybe two, but pregnant Mers had a voracious appetite and Hannibal would soon be hunting again.

“What’s your name?”

The whispered question startled Hannibal a little. He looked down into the beautiful blue-grey eyes of his lionfish blinking up at him. Hannibal settled more securely over his mate and softly caressed his face. His lionfish rubbed into it while never taking his eyes off him. He was grateful to see no malice in them, only curiosity.

“Hannibal.”

His mate stretched and shifted lazily under him, moving Hannibal where he wanted him. Hannibal accepted the changes easily as his mate made himself comfortable. Finally, his mate settled down again blinking drowsily as Hannibal started grooming the nest of fine hair-like fins on his head. His mate started purring immediately at the attention. 

“Hello Hannibal, my name’s Will.” He whispered as he drifted off to sleep. 

As he continued guarding over his mate…his Will, plans began forming in Hannibal’s head. Mer don’t typically mate for life. Usually it would last only until the young left on their own then the pair would split off. But as Hannibal lay there, he came to the decision that he would never let his lionfish go. Will would be his and only his for the rest of his life, and so help anything that tried to separate them.


	2. Anatomy of Mers: Reproduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal struggles to keep Will fed and Will shares his thoughts on everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this in the long run but I hope everyone is enjoying it. Please let me know if you are, I'm not above begging for reviews ;)

Excerpt from Anatomy of Mers: Reproduction

Due to the male’s hermaphroditic state, all Mers have viable wombs. These wombs span a third of the Mer’s length along the belly and pelvic spine. Mers carry the potential of producing up to a hundred eggs though studies have shown that is not often the case. The average recorded number of offspring is between thirty and fifty. The record holds at one hundred thirteen offspring.

A Mer’s, womb is lined with blood vessel filaments emerging from the inner lining. The ends of the vessels contain a single ovum. These ovums when combined with a sperm-sack form an egg as with any animal. The number of sperm-sacks released during mating determines the number of young. Each sack to an ovum, attaching and encircling it. It is speculated but not proven that the stronger the submissive Mer struggles during the initial breeding, the larger the clutch will be. 

The eggs remain attached to the blood vessels feeding off the mother Mer similar to how mammal embryos form. Forcing the mother to eat large quantities often. A pregnant Mer needs to eat their bodyweight every other day to maintain a heathy pregnancy.

Scientist have discovered a Mer’s ovum will only be viable during a genuine mating. Al attempts of artificial insemination have failed. 

The male Mers have a long flexible hectocotylus which they use to bury up the vaginal canal to the cervix. The tip contains four sharp hooked barbs that will attach to the cervix and force it open and connects the two Mers for breeding. Theorists have speculated as to the purpose for the barbs for years however modern science can determine that the barbs trigger ovulation in the omega or female Mers, explaining why artificial insemination has never been successful.

One of the more fascinating aspects of Mer breeding is the formation of a mating plug. The plug is a hard yet flexible resin that fills nearly the entire vaginal canal. It’s formed through a chemical mixture produced by both the alpha and omega/female Mers. If the omega or female has decided to reject the alpha suitor, they won’t release their half of the chemical allowing the alpha’s sperm-sacks to come out. 

Mers will carry their offspring for seven months. Their ravenous appetites requiring the alpha to hunt constantly for them. If the alpha proves unable to satisfy their hunger, the omega or female will eat their alpha instead. If the omega or female Mers cannot acquire enough substance, the eggs will die and be absorbed back into the Mer’s body.

If everything works out, then seven months later the eggs hatch inside the womb. Enzymes inside are released to dissolve the plug allowing the offspring to be born live. The young will stay with their parent though winter while both work to feed them before going off on their own at the beginning of spring. At this point the mated pair will either stay together or go their separate ways.

Dr. Beverly Kats: Specialist in Mer Biology

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Hannibal hissed in tired frustration as he dragged the struggling colossal squid back to his nest as quickly as he could. Even with its tentacles safely removed the behemoth was still a nightmare to control. He couldn’t even poison it for fear of affecting the young. As the massive thing broke his grip again Hannibal growled and struck it repeatedly with his tail. Hoping to knock it senseless and venting his frustration at the same time. He was tired, hurting, and starving but he was almost through the kelp forest and his waiting mate.

Of course his mate would want only the largest and most dangerous of creatures to eat, Hannibal hissed softly. His mate wanted sharks and humans to dine on with fatty sea lions in between. Now though, his mate had developed a craving for squid. The smaller local squids were not filling enough for his mate and he couldn’t catch them fast enough, so Hannibal brought him a couple of bull sea lions and took off for the deep waters in search of a squid large enough to satisfy his mate.

It was easy enough to reach the right area for his prey in the freezing deep but finding the bloody stupid things took far more time than he wanted to spend. His lionfish was just under two months gone and the eggs were growing rapidly, demanding more and more from his mate. He couldn’t spend too much time away or he’d risk his mate’s health and Will’s health was the most important thing in the world to him.

When he first caught sight of the colossal squid Hannibal almost balked at the size of the thing. A huge head and body with nasty sharp toothed tentacles that if they caught him would rend him apart. Hauling that thing all the way back alive would be a trial. The tentacles were intimidating but he didn’t need to drag it back with them intact. Hannibal stalked it for a little while, studying its movements as he formulated a plan. 

It was swift and dirty work as Hannibal struck when the squid had all its tentacles pressed together. He wrapped his arms and tail to bind them and bit through them as fast as he could. The squid did not make it easy on him by snapping its beak close to his head. Hannibal was inked right in his face and the remaining tentacles squirmed and tried to score him. Hannibal didn’t dare release it though, if it got away Hannibal would never catch it again and he would have to start all over.

With a final snap Hannibal ripped the last tentacle off, letting it drift still wriggling into the deep. He flipped safely out of the beak’s way and casually scratched across its eye to blind it. He had his mate’s meal. Hannibal latched his claws deep into the squid and started the long journey back. He hoped his mate appreciated everything he went through for this.

Hannibal had barely left the kelp forest with his prize when Will barreled right into it, tearing away into it as though he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Hannibal left him only three days ago. The sea lions long gone. Hannibal watched over his mate ignoring his own hunger pains in favor of guarding Will. Only two months and his womb was clearly defined for anyone to see. In a few more months the individual eggs would be visible to him. 

Will finished what he could of the corpse which was most of it, leaving some scraps behind for Hannibal to finish up. He quickly devoured what his mate left for him while Will cleaned the viscera off his claws watching. He was grateful as Will didn’t have to share his meals with him, he always tried to leave something for Hannibal when he could. His lionfish was surprisingly attentive to him. 

When Hannibal was done with his meal, he swam up to his mate and started licking and cleaning Will’s face, removing trace amounts of squid from him. Scenting his skin in the process. Will acquiesced to his treatment with a contented sigh, wrapping his hand around the back of his head holding him close and loosely entangling their tails, rubbing enticingly against him.

“Thank you for my treat.” Will purred at him. His bloated belly pressed tight against Hannibal own, letting him know how much he appreciated it.

“What would you like next my lionfish?” Hannibal asked as continued to lick and mouth his way down Will’s body.

Will gripped Hannibal’s head and brought him back up for him to lick into Hannibal’s mouth, tasting him. Hannibal joyfully submitted to the treatment, allowing Will to do what he wanted with him. Wrapping his tongue around Will’s causing his mate to shiver against him. Will pulled away to nibble on Hannibal’s ear. Causing him to croon and make room for his lionfish’s mouth to roam. Whatever Will wanted he would willingly provide.

“Mer.” Will whispered into his skin, biting just hard enough to break it then lapping the blood up.

Hannibal groaned deeply at Will’s desire. He swept his mate into his arms and sped them away into their nest heading directly for their bedding. Hannibal laid him out on the kelp as Will grasped his head again pushing it down to where Will wanted him. The lips of his urogenital slit already plump with his arousal. Hannibal buried his face greedily between those delicious lips licking desperately into the warm cavern with Will wreathing and keening delectably beneath him. Will’s cock pushing its way out leaving room for Hannibal to reach his goal.  
“Hannibal…Oh!” Will moaned as Hannibal’s tongue found and circled the edge of his entrance.

Will tried to push up to grab him and Hannibal quickly flipped his tail around his belly carefully pinning it down as he continued to eat him out, Will’s claws scratching against his scales. His sweet slick filling his nose as he reached as deeply as he could with his tongue before pulling out to pay attention to the walls of the pouch and sucking the sensitive base of his cock then burying back in again. The constant movement of his face against his mate’s lips keeping them wide open for him as he strived to find the base of their plug. 

His mate’s keens becoming shrieks as he felt the walls ripple and contract around him. Hannibal kept going pushing his mate’s pleasure further, working him through every contraction until his cries broke to soft whimpers. 

Hannibal gently backed off Will’s urogenital slit content his mate was satisfied for now. He helped fold his mate’s soft member back into its home with a soft caress. Internal orgasms were always the best thing, especially when pregnant. Hannibal remembered it well the one time he was an omega. Though his mate was a less than proficient hunter. He enjoyed eating him and feeding him to their young just before they left.

His mate dazedly watched him as Hannibal spun back around to rub his face against the distended belly to croon at the eggs inside. He never thought he would enjoy being an alpha as much as he was. Feeding him, grooming him, moving him around as he grew too large to swim properly, catering to his every need and desire, the trust Will gave him filled him with pride and pleasure.

Hannibal lined them up carefully pushing his cock into Will’s tender slit and wrapping it around his mate’s own penis rutting gently against him as he started mouthing at Will’s face. His lionfish purred at him and wrapped his arms tight around him as he sought his own release rubbing against the soft walls of his pouch. His mate’s cock aiding him by rhythmically tightening around him. It didn’t take much until Hannibal was emptying his sperm-sacks into him. 

Will’s slit tightened slightly around him, trapping him in his pouch as Will started purring against him. Exhaustion caught up with him as he settled firmly against his lionfish, allowing Will to soothe him. Hannibal drifted off to sleep to Will’s calming purr and his penis still wrapped up tight in the comforting warmth of his mate’s body. 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Will stared drowsily at the face of the Mer he lured to his nest. In all reality, he couldn’t have asked for a more perfect specimen to have as his alpha. The larger Mer was beautiful, lethal, and incredibly generous. He responded to every one of his requests regardless of how difficult it was. All in all, Will was quite pleased with his catch. 

He’d only been laying a scent trail barely a week before the silver Mer caught it. A little late for the first breeding moon but it took him longer to find the perfect nest than he thought it would. At first he wasn’t sure he wanted the flashy Mer as Will had no use for it. But the silverfish proved more than capable of following him and scouting the area. It was useful to have an alpha who could follow direction. Then he caught the first scent of his courting gift, a living human. Living! It was a near impossibility this far out from land. It was more than enough to convince Will to try.

It was well worth it! 

He’d had other would-be alphas try to breed him, offering sub-par gifts or using violence to force him to yield. Will killed and ate every single one for their arrogance. He was not some aquarium bred pet to allow just anyone to have him. He wanted a mate, a proper one that would take care of him and possibly stay with him. 

Then came Hannibal…Hannibal who was precise and forceful but never showed even a hint of violence towards him. Hannibal who offered a perfect gift, who pinned him so completely and meticulously without a single moment of pain. Whose hooks bit good and deep into him, spiraling him into a constant whirlpool of pleasure as he bred him so thoroughly he predicted he was carrying at least eighty eggs if not more. Whose plug sat solid and thick in him, protecting their young from being pushed out prematurely while constantly stimulating Will from the inside. Hannibal who didn’t change him.

He didn’t care if it meant becoming female if it meant getting what he wanted. Will had little desire to be an alpha at this point in his life anyways and while he didn’t necessarily want to become female, the benefits far outweighed the sacrifices in his mind. Still if Hannibal wanted to stay with him, he could easily imagine what his flashy silverfish would look like gravid with eggs.

Will continued to purr at his sleeping mate, soothing the exhausted alpha. He’d pushed his silverfish far this time. Colossal squid live far to the south of their nest and to travel there and back with a living one must have put a tremendous strain on him. Will vowed to be a little more careful with him in the future. He would be no use to Will food for another predator. If anyone was going to eat his mate it would be him.

Will’s purring was interrupted with a soft hiss as his body worked to quickly digest his meal. He needed the nutrients to feed his young, but this constant bingeing and breaking down these gigantic meals was taking a toll on him. Hannibal shifted at his slight discontent and Will quickly took up purring again, keeping his alpha asleep. Will shifted slightly to a more comfortable position smiling as he felt his mate’s penis still trapped in his pouch. Will’s member tightened its grip on it keeping them locked together, happy at the full feeling.

Yes…he’d chosen very well indeed, Will thought as he joined his mate in sleep.


	3. Mer Societal and Family Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of cannibalization of a pregnant creature. It doesn't happen in story, but it is implied.

Excerpt from Mer Societal and Family Bonding

As juveniles Mers mature, a strong bond develops with their siblings. They will travel together with their littermates in large pods, learning how to hunt and survive together away from their parents. Juvenile betas are dangerous at six months but take approximately twenty years to reach sexual maturity. As they reach maturity the betas will separate off to live on their own or meet other young betas to form Bachelor pods until they’re ready to search out a mate or live on their own.

Interestingly enough, juveniles will develop complex social structures within their pod, assigning specific duties and tasks. Yet there doesn’t seem to be any form of leadership or ranking system, no pecking order so to speak. The juveniles’ instinctive abilities to create a temporary society free of almost no infighting has baffled scientists for years. This bond holds true all through their youth until the moment the pod suddenly disintegrates and the young betas go their own way.

Bachelor pods, however, are the exact opposite. They rarely have more than fifteen Mers at any one time and hold a very strict structure within. Using sex to maintain the bonds and fighting to determine their positions. The youngest and smallest taking the brunt of the tedious unpleasant work until they’re strong enough to fight for a better position. The losing Mer is either driven off, killed, or forced to take on the position the winner left for him. Any offenders to this system are cannibalized if they don’t leave quickly. 

Mers that choose to live on their own will travel long enough to find a territory and will defend it fiercely. These loners are often sought out by Mers looking for a mate to court. Statistically, they are most likely to become the omegas or females of the pair. They are also most likely to kill their mates when they are done with them, leaving them free to be courted by different Mer to expand their genetic diversity. 

Most mated pairs will not tolerate another Mer near their nest and territory. Pregnant Mers are extremely vulnerable to predatory Mers and as the alpha is away often, will not allow the threat of one near his mate. Likewise, mated pairs never leave their nest once its formed unless they absolutely must. A homeless pair would be vulnerable to all sorts of dangers including other Mers.

Mers are almost exclusively in pairs of two, though it is not unheard of for an overzealous alpha to try and kill other omegas or females and forcing the other alpha to become his omega. Mate stealing and herd forming are not common among Mers, but it still happens. The largest documented herd contained twelve captured Mers to one alpha, all female.

Dr. Frederick Chilton Homo-Aquatic Psychiatrist

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Will sighed in relaxed pleasure as Hannibal groomed his dorsal fins, carefully snipping off damaged or faded filaments and scales. His tail already glowing from the dedicated polishing Hannibal gave it from its start down to his caudal fins. His beautiful striped pattern more pronounced than ever before under the filtered light. 

Hannibal was determined he would have his mate groomed to perfection. To pamper him as best as he could while his lionfish drowsed. His belly full and round. A few bones scattered nearby was all that remained of the blue fin tuna he came across earlier that morning. He paused briefly to rub his hand soothingly against his lionfish’s womb, softly counting the eggs as he passes them. There were so many he could feel now. 

Hannibal was getting a little concerned with all the strain his mate was under. Will was handling it well, but the lethargy was getting to Hannibal. He tried to tell himself Will was fine, yet all his instincts were screaming at him his mate needed something specific he hadn’t acquired for him yet. Something he was missing in his diet.

“I’m fine Hannibal.” Will reassured him again, sensing his mate’s distress.

“I know you are, but I’m allowed to worry over you.” Hannibal told him as he continued on up to clean out the nest on his head. The hair like filaments were always a knotted mess that Hannibal despaired of ever organizing properly. Will snorted at him in fond exasperation as he settled further into the sand pit Hannibal dug for him outside his ship.

“Worry over me as much as you want. Just know that regardless of it, I am going to be alright. Our clutch is alright. Hannibal, you are doing a good job by me.” Will tried to reassure him.

Hannibal hissed and flipped over Will so he could lie beside him face to face. Will’s stormy eyes stared tiredly at him as he worked his neck and chest. Admiring his perfection even as he worried. His lionfish still beautiful in his gravid state as the day he came across him. Hannibal almost regretted breeding him so hard. His beautiful mate was far to egg heavy for being under half way into his pregnancy. Though capable of it, omegas didn’t normally carry nearly as many eggs as he gave him and with this being Will’s first clutch too. As a female, it wouldn’t have been an issue for Will, their bodies are evolved to handle larger clutches then omegas. 

He should regret it, but he didn’t. Not one bit. Hannibal loved seeing his mate like this, full and swollen with their many, many eggs and the meal he hunted down just for him. He loved the fact that his mate needed him to groom him and move him through the water as his size made it too difficult to swim for himself. Having his mate depend on him for everything filled him with a heady powerful feeling. No, Hannibal didn’t regret it at all. If only Will had his feisty energy back.

Will suddenly hissed viciously as he arched up displaying all his spines standing up in a lethal show. Hannibal quickly spun around instantly showing his own deadly display trying to find the source of his mate’s threat. He couldn’t see anything in their little clearing but now that he was paying attention the scent of foreign Mer permeated the water. Hannibal growled low and threateningly into the surrounding forest and bashed his tail hard into the sand. HE was the alpha of this territory and interlopers would not be tolerated.

A large Mer emerged from his hiding spot, his jet-black fins and spines submissively down. Will continued to growl at the intruder safely behind him as he struck the sand again and stretched his fins to their fullest. The alpha, for Hannibal could smell his pregnant mate still hidden in the kelp, stayed back and low to him though he stared at Hannibal with shark’s unblinking eyes.

“I mean you and your mate no harm. My omega and I were forced out of our nest and we’re searching for a new one. We’re just passing through.” The intruder told him in what he probably thought was a soothing voice but simply sounded dead to Hannibal.

“Your presence in my territory is not welcome. I suggest you take your mate and leave immediately.” Hannibal informed him coldly.

The black Mer had a couple of feet on him and appeared physically stronger but Hannibal had no fear of him. He had several years on the fry and, going by the all too few scars on the intruder, a hell of a lot more experience killing Mers. His only concern was keeping Will safe while he dealt with him.

“There are many potential nesting sites in this forest. Perhaps we’ll become neighbors.”

Hannibal considered the offer for barely a second. Theoretically it was possible, even desirable to have two alphas in a territory to better fight off intruders. However, that only worked if the Mers were pod-mates to begin with. This stranger was not a pod-mate but a thief who would steal his lionfish away from him.

“The forest is large” Hannibal agreed “and I have no desire to share it.” His teeth already itching to rip the fry apart.

“As you wish.” The black Mer stated as he abandoned his faux-submissive posture for a challenging one, spreading his fins and smacking his own tail on Hannibal’s sand. 

Will scratched lightly on Hannibal’s flank, signaling his intent then left the small hollow for their nest as quickly as he could. Will’s sudden movement triggered a predatory response from the other as they both knew it would. The black Mer immediately locked on to his fleeing mate, momentarily forgetting about Hannibal and charged after him. Hannibal tensed waiting for his prey to start to pass him then lunged forward, running his venomous claws against the vulnerable side as it passed him.

The interloper snarled and turned back to him. Hannibal had just enough time to see Will crawl into their nest before the black Mer struck him, biting hard on his arm. He quickly snapped at the interloper’s shoulder forcing him to release. They circled each other, Hannibal waiting for the venom to set in while the other hoped blood loss would weaken him. 

In either impatience or desperation, the black Mer charged at Hannibal trying to claw his own tail. He quickly pivoted out of the way and Hannibal slashed across the back of the other’s neck then striking his wounded side hard with his tail. The other broke off with a shriek of pain and Hannibal lunged forward and sunk his own jaws into the black Mer’s throat, blood filling his mouth instantly. The alpha struggled and tried to scratch him as Hannibal set his jaw and with a vicious shake of his head, broke the Mer’s neck.

Hannibal dropped the paralyzed Mer and roared his dominance that could be felt for miles around. Will crept slowly out of the hole as Hannibal tore into the soft belly of his prey searching for the best meat. As soon as he laid his hand on it he ripped it out and left the dying Mer to bring the liver to his mate. Will hissed in distress as he saw the damage the black Mer did to his arm but Hannibal paid it no mind. It would heal and scar over like all the others.

“Your treat, my lionfish.” Hannibal said smugly as he offered the bloody organ knowing his venom didn’t have time to taint it.

“It’s your prize Hannibal, you should have it.”

Hannibal smiled at his generous mate and yielded enough to take a small bite from the delectable treat before pressing it back to Will’s mouth “I’ve had what I wanted, now the rest is for you.”

His lionfish gave in and delicately ate the liver from Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal’s fins flared up with pride at the site, bathing Will in a copper glow. His beautiful mate eating his fresh kill from his hand. Life couldn’t get any better to Hannibal as he felt his lionfish’s agile tongue lick at his fingers for any trace of blood left on them. His Will purring at him for doing a good job defending their nest.

“Bring me the other one.” Will whispered when he was finished.

Hannibal immediately flipped around to hunt down the omega that was still hiding in their forest. The pathetic thing he found hardly lived up to its name. Mers are apex predators and omegas chief among them in their fierce need to feed and protect their young. The sad creature was almost as short as a human and was probably the fattest Mer he’d ever come across outside to the cages humans like to keep them in sometimes. Pregnant Mers swell along the length of their womb but rarely do they add weight elsewhere on them. This omega was bloated everywhere, from his face to his hands to the tip of his tail. The omega was curled up as tight as he could around his protruding belly whimpering. He turned to look at Hannibal as he came up to him.

“Tobias it dead, isn’t he.” The omega whimpered.

Hannibal grabbed his head and snapped it quickly, careful not to actually kill him. He hauled the meal quickly back to where Will was waiting for him. Will inspected his treat thoroughly before nodding in satisfaction. It would have the nutrients he sorely needed.

“Put him the storage chamber for me, then go enjoy your victory.” Will ordered turning back to the entrance.

“You don’t want him now?”

Will turned back petting his filled stomach “I’m still full of tuna. He’ll keep till tomorrow.”

Hannibal did as he was told. He safely stored his mate’s next meal and returned to devour ‘Tobias’ leaving nothing but some broken fins. The full meal went a long way to filling his constant hunger. He rarely ate anything Will didn’t leave him and the big meal left him sated and sleepy. He drowsily entered their nest and sought out his wonderful lionfish. Wil was easily found in their sleeping chamber messing around with the seagrass. It was nice to see his mate full of energy again.

“How are you really?” Will asked as he approached him and pulled him onto the bedding.

“My shoulder is a little sore but otherwise I’m fine.” Hannibal grumbled as he allowed his mate to push him back against the seagrass.

Will began purring to relax him as he started licking gently at the wounds. Hannibal gave in with a sigh and settled comfortably as his mate tended to him. His body pressed against the length of his. He was so relaxed in fact that he didn’t feel the head of his mate’s cock slip into his urogenital slit gently urging his own to make room for him. Hannibal hissed as his cock slid out leaving his entrance vulnerable to Will who took advantage and slid his cock in deep.

“You’re pregnant, you can’t hook me.” Hannibal gasped.

Will grinned at him and wrapped his tail around Hannibal’s to drive in another inch, pinning his arms softly down against the bedding. Hannibal couldn’t help wriggling against his mate panting from the too full sensation. It had been so long since the last time.

“I don’t need to hook you to have you.” Will said, his voice dark with desire. 

Will started pulling out drawing a keep out of Hannibal with it only to slam it back in. Hannibal groaned in pleasure as he felt his mate’s cock press against his womb, electrifying his nerves. Hannibal writhed against his mate’s forceful thrusts. The overfull feeling changing into a delightful pressure with Will’s every move. When Will released his hands, he latched onto Will’s tail encouraging him to grind hard against him, rubbing against his walls. His cock hard and ignored between them as nothing mattered to him but Will’s eager plundering.

Hannibal panted and keened as the pressure kept building higher inside of him without any release. Will thrusting and grinding against him, using him for his own pleasure. Constantly striking those sensitive nerves building him up even more. It was too much and Will still demanded more, making him take what Will had to give him. He loved every second of it.

Finally, Will released one of his hands to reach between them working his cock. The duel sensations became too much for him and came with a ferocious roar. As his cock released empty sperm-sacks Will struck his womb one more time send off a chain of internal orgasms that wrecked him. Will released his own roar as the contractions forced his own orgasm. Hannibal quickly latched Will to him, not letting him leave as smaller orgasms kept shuddering through him.

“I don’t want you to make me leave.” Hannibal gasped as he slowly calmed down from Will’s delicious ownership.

…

…

…

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.M.Goodness!! I can't believe the responses I've gotten for this fic!!! Thank you all so much!!!  
> I really have no plan for where I'm going with this so if anyone has anything they'd like the Mers to do or come across please let me know :)
> 
> Next chapter is the birth. Anyone want to take bets on how many eggs?


	4. SeaTattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're starting to see some of Hannibal's darker traits pop up. 
> 
> Plus a hint of a plot?
> 
> Nah...there can't be plot.
> 
> Can there?

Excerpt from SeaTattle:

ARE MERS GOING EXTINCT?  
While it’s true Mers have been on the endangered species list for the last century, thanks to suppositious sailors,   
a recent study shows Mer numbers at an all-time low. But what is causing the sudden decline?  
Is it fishermen killing their competition?  
Is it poachers killing them off for their fins?   
Is it oil companies polluting their waters and destroying their breeding grounds?  
No readers, it’s none of those things!  
Mers are going extinct for the simple reason of Mers killing and cannibalizing pregnant Mers!   
Scientists have found no less than the remains of 53 nests containing pregnant Mers destroyed this year alone!   
That’s right readers! There is a serial killer loose among the Mer community.  
But don’t fret! Leading experts are gathering right now to solve this Mer crisis!

Article by Reporter Freddie Lounds.

..

Will hissed in discomfort as he felt another egg burst followed by a flurry of movement before settling down. The internal hatching started sometime last night while he slept. He didn't sleep for long, the constant shifting and movement in his womb made any kind of rest impossible. Will at least took comfort in the fact that Hannibal wasn't sleeping either. The silver Mer had been desperately hunting from the moment they first became aware of it, trying to gather enough food to feed the hungry brood when they emerge. 

“Well?” Will asked as his womb convulsed again.

Hannibal laid resting lightly against Will’s side with his head pressed gently against his abdomen to feel and hear the eggs hatch. One hand pressed deep into his urogenital slit, two fingers deeper still as Hannibal tested the set of the plug. Will hissed softly again as he felt it shift, more aware of it now than he had been since its placement. 

“It’s definitely loose.” Hannibal told him “I think what’s left will come out tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest.”

“Good. I miss being able to move.” Will growled as he flicked his tail tip in irritation.

“I won’t miss you like this.” Stated, rubbing against his stomach. 

Will clicked his tongue in irritated affection at his mate. “I’m well aware.” 

Hannibal chuckled at Wills ire, knowing he hated being helpless and loving his helplessness at the same time. Will tolerated his mate’s controlling nature for the time being, but he couldn’t wait to be free to rely on himself again. He knew Hannibal was going to hate it when he didn’t need him anymore and he expected his silverfish to have something planned, he just didn’t know what. 

“You can let me go now.” Will said dryly, Hannibal’s hand still buried uncomfortably inside him.

“Never, my own.”

Hannibal carefully gripped the plug with his claw tips and twisted it. Will’s irritated growls turned to shrieks at sudden intense sensations rippled through him. His body was too large and heavy to move or fight off his mate’s gentle torture, all he could do was claw the floor of their birthing chamber and endure his mate’s ‘care’. The plug rubbing and pressing against his sensitive inner walls. The painful pleasure tearing through his body ceaselessly for Hannibal’s amusement.

“That’s it my lionfish.” Hannibal crooned “Just give in and let it happen.”

Will writhed as the sensations Hannibal wrought built higher and higher as turned and pressed the plug, cataloging his reactions. Playing him mercilessly, drawing out every possible sound he could make. Driving him higher still until he crashed into the abyss. Until the only thing in his world was what Hannibal was doing to him. 

Until Will had no choice but surrender completely to him. Riding the waves Hannibal made for him. Will gave in and yielded completely to him, accepting the pleasure and pain. His mind calming as his body shivered around Hannibal’s hand. Knowing Hannibal would take care of him. 

Finally, Hannibal eased up and then released the plug, pulling his hand slowly out of the slit. Will laid panting and trembling in the aftermath as Hannibal nuzzled his way up his body until they wear face to face. Grinning unrepentantly as Will tried to glare at him. His mind too shattered to do it properly. 

“Feeling better?” Hannibal asked smirking when he came back to himself.

“You’re terrible.” Will gasped. 

“You should be thanking me my dear.” Hannibal crooned “17 more eggs hatched while you were…distracted.” 

Will huffed and relaxed as Hannibal nuzzled at his throat, licking the scars he left there at their mating. The repetitive motion of the laps soothing Will. Calming and comforting him down. His croons vibrating into his gills, putting him to sleep.

As Will drifted off, Hannibal shifted around so that Will’s head was supported by Hannibal’s belly, his tail wrapped around his bulge. The gentle palpitations easing Will’s discomfort. Will allowed his mate to put him to under knowingly would be the last bit of rest he’d get for a long time. 

 

…

 

Hannibal watched his slumbering mate closely, making sure he was truly down. The pulp from the sleeping root Hannibal had dug up that morning combined with trace amounts of his own paralytic venom insured his mate would sleep through the entire procedure. Since the eggs were hatching they were in no danger from the poison. He didn’t want to harm their young after all, or his mate.

With great care Hannibal moved out from under Will’s head, swimming quickly to where he’d stored the meat and moving it into the birthing chamber. He caught several sea lions that morning just for his young. He suspected his lionfish Will give birth sooner rather than later given how fast the eggs were hatching and once they’re born, they’ll be hungry. 

As soon as his children’s first meal was situated in to his satisfaction, Hannibal returned to where he hid the tool he’d stolen from a fisherman he killed last week. He’d seen humans use it to cut all sorts of things, it would work perfectly for what he needed to do.

With the tool and hand, Hannibal returned to his precious mate. His lionfish will be pissed when he finds out what Hannibal has done, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Will had promised not to force him to leave, but that could easily be the mating bond talking. He could easily change his mind and when their young leave. Hannibal had no intention of letting Will leave or consume him.

Hannibal stared down at his mate sleeping peacefully. His gravid belly rippling with every hatching. He was certain Will should deliver before the day’s end. And he will keep Will no matter what. Hannibal knew the main reason female Mers stayed with their mates was due to their new vulnerability. Females lose their venomous dorsal spines in the change, forcing them to rely on the alpha who changed them. Hannibal had no intention of permanently changing Will, but temporary damage was acceptable to keep Will with him. 

Will wouldn't sleep for much longer; Hannibal didn't want to put him in danger of missing his children's birth. Hannibal swam to Will’s back and carefully selected one of the venomous red spines, he took the bladed tool and precisely snipped the spine off at its base. He worked quickly cutting off the dangerous appendages, careful not to damage his beautiful fins. They would grow back with time, but not before the next breeding moon. 

He fully intended to carry for Will at some point, but not until his lionfish was truly his. Hannibal paused to study Will’s gravid state, convulsing as the eggs hatched. Maybe they'll skip the next season, he didn't want to put too much stress on his mate’s body. If he were female it wouldn't matter, females were tough like that. It didn’t matter to Hannibal that it would be easier for Will to be female, he wanted to keep his mate not change him.

When they were all cut, Hannibal gathered them and disposed of them in the kelp forest. Will was still sleeping when he returned. For a brief moment Hannibal considered cutting off his claws but it passed quickly. The spines would grow back, the claws wouldn't and taking them would leave his mate too vulnerable for him to tolerate. Also, Will might not forgive him if he went that far. He would simply have to avoid his mate’s claws until he settled down.

Hannibal stared at his slumbering mate as he twitched repeatedly with each hatch. He looked so different without his crimson red spines protecting his back and Hannibal growled in frustration. He did it and he knew why he did it, but now he hated it. There were sharks in these waters. Orcas and barracudas as well as other Mers. Any number of predators that Will would be defenseless to. It was what he wanted, but now that he was experiencing it…he now knew why most alphas would rather be eaten than change their mates.

Hannibal keened softly with worry over his vulnerable mate, but despite all of it he couldn’t force himself to regret it. He took comfort in the knowledge that this vulnerability would be temporary and he had until then to earn his mate’s trust again. He would take whatever punishment Will chose to dole out to him except banishment without complaint.

There was nothing for it until Will woke and their young born. Hannibal felt his lionfish’s belly. The eggs were almost all hatched now. He ran his hand down and back to the slit, gently pushing in to test the plug again. It had almost completely disintegrated, thick milk followed his hand out. The young were detaching completely from Will, not long at all now. Hannibal swam over the meat and slashed the bellies of the sea lions, making it easier for the fry to feed. 

With that done, everything was as ready as he could make it. Hannibal swam back to Will and curled as tightly as he could against his back. The stubs of the spines pressing uncomfortably into his stomach and tail. Hannibal didn’t ease his hold, he deserved the pain. He would keep watch over his lionfish as he slept.

 

…

 

Will woke to a sharp pain in his vaginal canal and a dull ache along his back. He couldn’t stop a shriek as the tearing pressure suddenly gave with a pop. Hannibal’s arms tightened around him as the remains of their mating plug floated off in a cloud of milk and blood. His womb was now a massive swirling mess with all the eggs hatched and the fry loose.

“Hannibal.” Will gasped.

“I know, my own.” Hannibal crooned.

Pressure built up again combined with a strange wriggling sensation followed by momentary release. Both Hannibal and Will gasped as the first small fry wriggled free of his urogenital slit. The little thing was barely the length of his palm and near translucent. Will was instantly smitten, and if the gentle crooning was anything to go by, Hannibal was too.

They watched the little thing shake himself off with a chirp, fanning his fins with every bit of Hannibal’s arrogance. It wasn’t long before the scent of fresh blood drew the fry to the meal Hannibal prepared for him. He swam off directly into the cut, burrowing in.

Will chuckled faintly at the sight before another gasp stole out of him as the second hatchling found his way out. And it didn’t stop. One by one the hatchlings worked their way out into the water and headed for their first meal. The first sea lion stripped to bone before Will was half way through the labor. Hannibal crooning soothingly into his ear as his children left him emptier and emptier. Until the last one ripped himself out leaving Will feeling hollowed out.

“How many?” Will gasped out when he could speak again.

“Eighty-seven survived my lionfish.” Hannibal said gently with pride in his voice.

He had reason to be. Eighty-seven out of ninety-four was remarkable success. Especially for a first-time omega and alpha. Hannibal took really good care of him and the proof was before them. A nearly perfect clutch, the fry now gorging on the fourth sea lion. Will smiled as he stared at them all. His children. Nothing mattered now but their wellbeing. 

Will was so focused on watching his children he didn’t feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Still leaking milky-blood into the water attracting hungry hatchling Mers of a fresh delectable flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrynotsorry for the cliffhanger.   
> Please hit me up and let me know what you think! I feed off of reviews.   
> I think I know where I want to go from here. It'll take a few chapters to get there and I'm not sure what to do when I get there, but I know there is where I'm going.


	5. Basic Understanding of Homo-Aquatic Beings: Cecaelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
>  1\. I'm putting a bit of a trigger warning on this chapter for rape and violence. I tried not to get too graphic with it, but it's definitely there.
> 
> 2\. Spoiler warning for anyone following Deadly Dance for Cecaelia biology.

 

                   Excerpt from Basic Understanding of Homo-Aquatic Beings: Cecaelia

               

                Cecaelia are a type of cephalopods that (similar to Mers) possess a human-like

upper body.  Their lower half contains sixteen tentacle appendages, an outer

and an inner layer.  The outer appendages are long, thick and incredibly strong with

each appendage lined with suckers that hold a sharp retractable hook.  These

appendages are used primarily for catching and holding prey and for defense.

The inner layer of appendages are more sensitive compared to the outer ones.

They are used primarily for exploration and investigation of the Cecaelia’s

Surrounding environment.  Cecaelia are able to taste and smell through their

Inner appendages.

 

Cecaelia have no bones or cartilage in their bodies.  This enables them to squeeze

Through any opening their barbs can fit through.  They are also masters of

Disguise, able to change their form to camouflage in nearly any environment.  Or

Use bioluminescence to attract prey and warn off competitors.

 

All Cecaelia are male.  They have evolved to use Mers for breeding.  Often

Capturing a Mer and caging it in a cavern by closing off all access save for one

Too small for a Mer to use.  A captive Mer will likely spend the rest of its

Life in the Cecaelia’s keep. 

 

There is no documented evidence of what happens to a Mer that has been

Captured by a Cecaelia other than the offspring that emerges periodically.

 

                Dr. Alana Bloom, expert in Mer societal structures

               

 

 

 

…

 

 

Hannibal hissed in agitation as he gathered Will’s comatose body closer to him and away from the hungry mouths drawn by his sweet bloody scent.  They were already full from his bountiful hunts, but the lure of fresh Mer, especially an Omega, was too much for the newborn fry to resist.  Will groaned painfully as his body continued to push out the thick nutrient rich milk attracting more of the new born fry to swarm.  Their tiny mouths easily filtering the nectar out of the water, a food source so densely packed with proteins and vitamins that it satisfied their hunger better than any prey he could have caught for them.  Hannibal wrapped his tail firmly around his mate’s, slowly pulling him further back from the swarm, leaving only the cloud behind.

 

“Hann…Wha?” Will whispered vaguely, still out of it.

 

“Shh my lionfish. You’re almost done.” Hannibal crooned while keeping a close eye on their lovely brood lest they get too close.  In time they’ll realize what Will is to them, but right now they were just instinct with the need to eat.

 

With gentle pressure Hannibal palpitated the skin over his mate’s womb forcing more of the blood-milk out into the chamber for the fry to feast on.  His Omega’s body will continue to produce it over the next few weeks giving their young the best possible chance of survival when they leave the nest for good.  He didn’t like it though.  The rich delectable scent attracted the swarm to his vulnerable mate and his instincts warred within him to care for their brood and keep a very real danger away from his beloved lionfish.  If he wasn’t careful they could kill Will in their frenzy and as much as his instinct demanded his progeny survive, his mate was more important to him.  They could always have more young, there was only one Will.

 

The second Will was empty Hannibal pulled him out of the birthing chamber and back into the safely of their bedding room.  Even though it had been a while since his lionfish could enter it he hadn’t let it fall to disrepair.  He’d kept the kelp and sea grasses fresh and clean, and routinely checked it for pests despite never sleeping in it himself when Will grew too large to fit in it.  It would not do to have their nest fall into disrepair in any way.  The half sunken ship was a large and lovely home, but there was a lot of decay to deal with as well, easy for unwanted pests to break in.  

 

Hannibal gently eased Will down into the bedding, carefully soothing his fins back with a loving hand.  He couldn’t have been prouder of his beautiful mate.  To have carried so many to term on a first clutch was amazing, almost unheard of.  Only twenty-seven had survived from his own clutch, a fault he laid solely on the poor hunting of his Alpha.  Will’s strength and vitality would forever amaze him, he longed for the next mating season so that he might experience it fully for himself.  He wanted to cherish his lionfish for the rest of his life. 

 

He curled up around Will trying to cover up as much of his body as he could, thrilled at how much he could fit under him now that Will was smaller.  The need to groom and scent-mark Will became overpowering as he held close.  Hannibal relentlessly rubbed against him, spreading his scent on Will’s face, fins, tail until Will smelled exclusively of him, until his face was pressed against his urogenital slit.  He could smell it, the lack of their mating plug, the not yet fertile but oh so available emptiness beyond, the sweet, sweet milk leaking out from glands hidden deep inside.  Hannibal licked up the faint traces that remained, growling in sudden jealousy that they got a part of Will that he was denied.  He reached up stimulating the glands from the outside trying for a few more drops for his very own, frustrated when nothing came.

 

A hand suddenly cupped his head, holding him close and soothing his ire.  He could feel Will’s lazy purring against his cheeks as the hand softly caressed him.  He pulled back enough to stare at his mate’s sleepy face, eyes closed but a soft content smile on his face.  It pulled Hannibal up to lick at it, Will’s mouth opening to allow his tender intrusion, letting Hannibal taste his fill while he dozed until he was satisfied that Will was his and his alone.  

 

In the morning, He would have to hunt for Will and their brood as the fry will grow fast, and he’d have to deal with his mate’s wrath when he figures out what he did.  But these were problems for tomorrow and nothing could ruin the perfection of today.  Hannibal rubbed his face against his mate’s neck and bond bite crooning contently.

 

All was right in the world.

 

 

…

 

 

The moment Will woke up he knew something was wrong in his nest.  He Couldn’t tell exactly what was wrong, but there was something ever so slightly off in the water.  An odd scent in the currant, a strange sound, a shift in the flow…he couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong, only that something was.

 

“Hannibal?” Will called out into the empty nest.

 

Will hissed in pain as he pulled himself out of the soft confines of his bedding and towards his clutch.  He didn’t know why but he needed to reach his young, but instinct was driving him forward.  It hurt to swim and his balance was off, probably from being gravid for so long, but the need to reach them was too strong to ignore.  He crawled through the derelict ship, his claws digging into the floor, going deeper and deeper into the depths until he reached his goal.  Until he could see with his own eyes that they were safe. 

 

The birthing chamber was in the safest place of the nest, deep underground in one of the largest rooms the sunken ship held and difficult to get to if you didn’t know the way.  Full of human treasures from long ago and now full of his precious treasure.  Will pulled himself through one of the holes, the grate that once covered it long since removed, floating down to the next level.

 

He didn’t know where Hannibal was, why he left him alone and vulnerable, but if he could guess he would assume the silver Mer was out tirelessly hunting for their brood.  Will knew Hannibal needed to prove his ability to provide for them, but it didn’t make it any easier for him with this persistent sense of ‘threat’ running through his blood.  There was something here and his mate wasn’t there to protect them.

 

Before he reached the birthing chamber that something stopped him.  Will whipped swiftly to stare into the darkness of one of the rooms to the side.  The room was half collapsed with debris and coral but even with the rubble Will could detect the foreign presence within, the source of the foul stench that polluted his nest.  He growled low at it, his fins spreading wide and in that moment Will figured out what Hannibal had done.

 

_Damn you to the crushing depths Hannibal!_

 

He knew, _knew_ Hannibal would do something to keep him reliant on him, but he never thought he would go so far as to maim him, to leave him completely helpless to attack.  No wonder his balance was off.  Male Mers needed their spines to fight against larger predators…like the one currently invading his nest. Females lose theirs in the transformation making them dependent on their Alphas, as Hannibal wanted Will to be dependent on him.

 

And now where was that stupid barnacle when he needed him? 

 

“It can’t be comfortable in that cramped little room.  Why don’t you come out and we can talk?” Will told the presence.

 

He would definitely be having words with his ‘Alpha’ if he survived this.

 

“I am quite comfortable where I am,” a dark menacing voice answered and Will almost gasped in fright as a single red tentacle dropped from seemingly nowhere followed by another, and another. “but I am more than willing to accommodate you.”

 

Will kept his posture firm even as he internally cried in fright.  There was a Cecaelia in his nest.  Of all the possible threats at all the possible times, it had to be a Cecaelia.  One of the most dangerous creatures to a Mer out there.  They didn’t hunt to eat Mers, no…what they did was in many ways so much worse.  Any Mer caught by one was locked away and forced to carry their spawn, forever.  Cecaelia could breed a Mer outside of the mating season and could bypass the mating plug by using a special tentacle instead.  A Cecaelia could keep a Mer pregnant and caged indefinitely.  There was no escape for any Mer caught by a Cecaelia…ever.

 

“That’s far enough.” Will said when the Cecaelia had fully emerged, his tentacles roiling before him like bloody froth.  The Cecaelia acquiesced with a sickening grin on his scarred lips.

 

“Do not fear me.  I have not come for you.”

 

“If you go near my clutch…” Will hissed.

 

“I have no interest in your progeny Will.” The Cecaelia told him “I am here only for him.”

 

“Hannibal.”

 

How did he know who they were?  How long had he been watching them?  Why wait until after he’d given birth?  From what he knew of Cecaelia they were ambush predators but they didn’t lay in wait for weeks if not months at a time.  If a Cecaelia saw a Mer he wanted he wouldn’t wait around, he just take.

 

“Yesss.”

 

Will forced his fins to relax as he studied the Cecaelia.  He was no threat to him and they both knew it.  Even if he was in his best shape he couldn’t fight a Cecaelia and win, no Mer could.  But that didn’t mean he would let him take what belonged to him.  This was HIS nest and damn him to the depths, Hannibal was too.

 

“What is your name?”

 

The Cecaelia tilted his head slightly “Why do you wish to know?”

 

“If you’re going to take my mate from me I should at least know what to call you.” Will mimicked the Cecaelia’s tilt.

 

“I understand.  I have many names, but you may call me the Great Red Dragon!”

 

The Cecaelia flared his outer tentacles wide, his hooked barbs flexing dramatically in his display.  Will swallowed down his instincts to flee as fast as he could, instead he stared in feigned awe.  He dropped lower against the planks watching his every movement.  His only hope was to convince him that he was compliant until Hannibal returned, then take him out together.  He hoped Hannibal would be back soon.

 

“A fitting name for a magnificent being born of fire and blood.” Will whispered.

 

The ‘Dragon’ grinned at him with rictus fanaticism.  Will knew in that moment that the Cecaelia had no intention of letting him or his clutch live, that he had no intention of letting Hannibal live.  He knew with complete certainty that the deranged creature would kill them all.  There was something deeply wrong with this Cecaelia and that frightened Will more than anything else about him.  The Cecaelia was crazy and no Mer could match the strength of a Cecaelia…

 

“Now you understand.”

 

He understood all too well.  If he wasn’t careful he wouldn’t survive past these next few minutes.

 

“If it pleases you oh Great Dragon I have a request to make.” Will said humbly “If you are going to take my…take Hannibal, I would like to watch.”

 

“Why?” the Cecaelia asked, moving close enough to touch him.

 

“You see what he did to me?”

 

Will barely suppressed a shudder as he felt an inquisitive tentacle run down his back right next to cut spines.  He couldn’t suppress a gasp though when he felt another one brush against his urogenital slit, still swollen and sensitive from giving birth, the tip slipping in slightly releasing some bubbles of milk.  He stayed frozen, helpless against the violation.  His claws digging into the rotten wood beneath him as he felt the intruding appendage explore him, running along the walls of his cavity, encircling his cock with an inquisitive tendril.  Will wanted to rip his throat out for daring to touch him.  It wouldn’t do him any good, Cecaelia were immune to Mer venom and his claws couldn’t pierce deep enough or fast enough to kill before being killed.

 

“Your progeny need you Will, let’s go see to them.”

 

The Cecaelia released him, floating deeper down into the bowels of the nest.  Will wasted no time in following after the red monster determined not to leave him alone with his young for even a moment.  Watching as he lazily pulled himself along with his outer tentacles, the sensitive inner appendages tucked securely close to his body, the hectocotylus already swollen with his intent.  He glared at it with all the animosity he couldn’t show, hating his own weakness that couldn’t prevent it from happening.  He could see it in his mind.  The Cecaelia would breed Hannibal while Will watched as promised, then something would set him off.  Maybe Hannibal would fight too much, or not enough.  Maybe it would be the evidence of his brood, proof of Hannibal’s virility.  Regardless, he would rip his beautiful, _stupid_ mate apart with those barbs and then do the same to him and their brood.  Will trembled with suppressed rage as he struggled to keep up with the monster.

 

When he reached the birthing chamber Will entered it to the sight of a decimated corpse of a tiger shark.  Will wanted to croon at the evidence of Hannibal taking care of their offspring but pushed the instinct aside.  He watched fearfully as the fry emerged from inside the crates and barrels that filled the chamber, fearless in their search for more food.  Their little gossamer bodies shimmering in the darkness and bioluminescent corals.  Will wanted to hiss at them to hide away, to save at least some of them. 

 

As if sensing his thoughts, the Cecaelia had Will firmly wrapped up in his tentacles, a few palpitating the glands that forced him to spill his milk drawing his brood closer to them.  He watched terrified as they drew near that the Cecaelia would lash out at them before he had the chance to save them, before he had a chance to know them.  He counted each one desperately hoping they were all there, his concern over his clutch overcoming the constant abuses the Cecaelia performed on him.  He could survive anything so long as his brood remained safe.

 

“They could gorge themselves on the flesh of animals until they pop and it still wouldn’t fill them half as well as you can.”  The Cecaelia whispered in his Will’s ear as he continued his falsely tender assault.  Will closed his eyes against it as he felt the greedy little mouths press against him drinking their fill to be replaced by another.  The instinct to nurture them too strong to resist.

 

“Cecaelia broods don’t feed this way.” The ‘Dragon’ continued “They leave as soon as they’re born to make their own way, but they don’t leave as soon as they hatch.”

 

“How is that possible?” Will asked, hissing softly as one of those damned things pierced him again, though not the mating one…that was for Hannibal.

 

“The eggs hatch inside after only a short while, but they don’t leave right away.  They’ll stay safe inside their mother for as long as the Mer can hold them, growing stronger and larger every day until it becomes too much and they must leave.  During that time, they live exclusively on the Mer’s milk.” Will bit back a groan as it slithered deeper into him, pushing through his canal until it touched the entrance to his womb. “And the Mer feeds exclusively on the Cecaelia’s ichor.” A tentacle wrapped around his throat “Bite and you won’t live to see Hannibal change.”

 

One of the barbless inner appendages pushed past his lips, the tip secreting a thick cloying substance that he was forced to swallow.  He choked it down only for more to immediately follow.  He fought hard against his desire to bite down on the offending tentacle and the building whimper as it continued to force feed him in a perverted display of an Alpha’s care.  Will knew this was but a small taste of what befell a Mer caught by a Cecaelia, it was a small comfort that this one wouldn’t let him or Hannibal live to endure it in its entirety.

 

“Since we keep our Mer completely sealed away for their protection, it’s impossible to bring them the large amounts of prey needed to sustain them.” He told Will “We’ve evolved to provide for our mates ourselves.  A Cecaelia will devour the meat outside and return to feed the nutrients in the ichor we provide.”

 

As Will lay there, surrounded and violated while his children fed off him, he had only one thought.

 

 _Hannibal, you are going to pay for this_ …

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Hannibal returned flushed from his successful hunt.  The shark he’d found earlier was simplicity in itself and perfect for his hungry brood but this was a treat for Will alone.  He glanced down briefly at the sub-adult Mer in his claws, confident it would help appease his mate for what he’d done.  His lionfish wouldn’t forgive him that easily nor should he, but he hoped it would allow him a chance to grovel his way back into Will’s graces.

 

All pleasant thoughts of begging for forgiveness left him the second he entered the nest.  A foul stench invading his nest, wafting out through the entrance immediately alerted him the danger within.  Hannibal dropped the carcass without a thought and sped through the nest stopping at the bedding chamber…empty.  Where was Will?  He was too weak to move around on his own.  It would take time for his body to heal enough to safely swim even under the protection their den offered. 

 

He raced through to the birthing chamber, it was the only other place he could think of where Will might be.  Panic over his missing mate clouded his judgment and senses as he swam the length of the ship, pausing just inside the entrance of the birthing chamber to see Will’s beautiful form laying supine on the floor, his eyes hard as he stared at him.  Bruises forming all along his body in a pattern that was itchingly familiar.   

 

“Hello Hannibal.” Will said with a toothy smile.

 

“Will…”

 

Before Hannibal could breathe in relief that his mate was safe he was encased in tentacles.  Thick red appendages circling tight around him, pinning his spines down and preventing him from putting up any kind of struggle.  Still he tried, twisting and biting at his captor while his lionfish calmly watched, until he was pinned so thoroughly he couldn’t move the slightest against the fearsome might of the creature that held him.

 

“Why?” Hannibal gasped.

 

“Do you really have to ask, my own?” Will answered, mocking his endearment.

 

“Your Omega is quite unhappy with you.” A dark voice rasped into his ear “He wanted to watch me change you.”

 

“Will.” Hannibal cried out entreating uselessly for forgiveness from his beloved.  But Will simply turned his back on him slowly swimming deeper into the chamber, his fins flashing a perfect showcase of the remaining stubs of his spines.  Hannibal keened brokenly at his mate’s complete rejection, all fight leaving him as surely as Will had.

 

Hannibal hissed reflexively as the Cecaelia tried to breech his urogenital slit, grunting when he succeeded, wiggling his fat hectocotylus into him.  He renewed his struggles, biting any part of the creature that came in range of his teeth, clawing at the tentacles that he could reach, writhing his tail as best he could to dislodge the invader.  Ignoring the condescending laughter that vibrated against his back, ignoring the barbs that scratched his scales and flesh.  If this was to be his fate so be it, but he would not accept it quietly. 

 

Quietly or not, Hannibal couldn’t ignore the moment when the hectocotylus found its mark and forced the barbs into his womb.  He keened as he felt his womb open, his body go lax as it prepared to be bred. The Cecaelia’s head falling back as he roared his success.  He was caught.  He would spend the rest of his life a slave to the Cecaelia’s progeny.

 

He had lost.

 

The Cecaelia won.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

But both the ‘Dragon’ and Hannibal forgot one small yet crucial detail.  Will watched from the shadows as the Cecaelia violated his mate, waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity.  Cecaelia were so much stronger than Mers.  They had no bones that could break.  Their blood clotted almost immediately making bleeding to death near impossible.  They could squeeze out of nearly any trap set for them.

 

Nearly…

 

Will knew his nest inside and out.  Years ago, it had belonged to the humans and a lot of their castoffs were still here.  Humans had many tools they use to make their lives easier and he’d spent a large amount of time in his youth studying them, fascinated by their ability to create and adapt.  Even let himself get tagged once to see them up close.  When he found this ship he knew it was perfect for him, plenty of space with plenty of places to hide within, and lots of human paraphernalia for him to experiment with.  He knew exactly what was in his nest…and how to use it.  And now, with that single act of triumph, he had the when.

 

The Cecaelia’s distraction over Hannibal and his complete disregard for himself gave Will the time he needed to set his plan into motion and he used his time wisely, gathering fishing line he stole from a boat and attaching one end to a wheel, tying it to the spokes.  He took the rest up into the rafters and wove the other end through a heavy metal grate, creating a loose noose with the rest.  He waited hidden in the shadows behind them, he would have once chance of slipping the snare and he could not risk missing.  The fate of his family depended on it.   

 

The second the Cecaelia threw his head back and roared his dominance, it was over.  Will slid the slip knot over his head whacking the wheel with his tail immediately after, tightening the fine fishing line against his throat cutting into it as it dragged the Cecaelia away.  Will jerked the wheel to set the line like he’d seen fishermen to, pulling the line in until the Cecaelia was pressed against the grate.

 

He watched as Hannibal sprang to life as the flailing tentacles released him enough to turn and attack the few still holding him.  He viciously ripped out the hectocotylus, ignoring his own blood spilling out as he tore it off entirely.  Biting through another tentacle that held him, finally breaking away.  Will thought Hannibal had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

 

Hannibal sprung away the second he was free, spinning around to glare at the creature who would dare attack him.  Watching was the Cecaelia struggled uselessly, each movement digging the line in deeper decapitating him little by little.  His tentacles flailing, desperately trying to find a way to break free.  Will pulled the wheel tighter and locked it.  Cecaelia were stronger than Mers, but neither tooth nor claw could cut the tools of humans and no amount of strength could break that line.

 

Will skirted around the Cecaelia’s reach to Hannibal’s side, wrapping his arms and tail possessively around his silver mate as they watched the ‘Great Red Dragon’ fall.  His blood filling the chamber, drawing their ever-hungry brood out of their hiding places.  Will casually pulled a severed tentacle off of Hannibal’s tail, throwing it to a bold trio for them to snack on.

 

“Remember this Hannibal.” Will said as the Cecaelia gave his last final twitches “The next time you betray me, you’ll feel my wrath.”

 

“Never again my own, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. Last year I had spent weeks writing up this chapter as well as a detailed outline of where I had planned on taking this, then something happened on my computer and all my files were gone. I had nothing. There were tears, some harsh language may have been involved...but long story short I gave up writing for a while. But, with some love, support, and a bit of an ass-kicking I'm getting my groove back.
> 
> So again, sorry for taking so long and thank you for your patience.


End file.
